


Caught In the Trap

by FanficFemale



Series: The Time Trap [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Atem is basically the beta, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, Implied Emotional/Mind Manipulation, Juudai is THE BOSS in this relationship and everyone is ok with that!, Juudai is basically the alpha, Kinks, Kissing, Licking, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Might add more tags later, Multi, Neck Kissing, Orgy, Plot things happen during sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Slipped a few of my 5Ds headcanons in here too, Things involving past lives sneak in here, Touching, Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Movie, Yuugi and Yubel are somewhere between beta and omega, Yuusei is basically the omega, fetishes, polyamory sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFemale/pseuds/FanficFemale
Summary: Yugi, Judai, and Yusei have defeated Paradox and can now relax after saving the day. Though the more time they spend together, the more they find themselves giving in to sexual desires.
Relationships: Atem/Fudou Yuusei, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Yubel, Fudou Yuusei/Mutou Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei/Mutou Yuugi/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Fudou Yuusei/Yubel, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Mutou Yuugi/Yubel, Mutou Yuugi/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Atem, Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Mutou Yuugi/Fudou Yuusei/Atem/Yubel
Series: The Time Trap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153292
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Caught In the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part of this series. If you haven't read the first part it is highly recommended otherwise you would be a bit confused.

**Succumbing to Lustful Desires**

The second round of the Duel Monster’s Tournament at Domino Square was taking place by the time Yugi, Judai, and Yusei finally showed up. Between Yusei having to go back to retrieve his D-Wheel from the roof where he and Judai first landed in this time, to Judai having to track down Pharaoh the Cat and Daitokuji after losing sight of them, and to Yugi having to deal with the occasional group of fans that would not leave him alone until he signed something for them, they had finally regrouped and made their way to the tournament. Not wanting to be seen, the three found a good spot to see the tournament from afar. Somehow the three duelists ended up sitting side by side on the right side of Yusei’s D-Wheel despite the vehicle being a one-seater. The way they were sitting, they allowed their arms to lazily rest on the lowered armrest of the D-Wheel and their legs dangling against its side. As the three watched the duels, they leaned closer and closer together until their sides were touching. When they realized how close their bodies were to one another, instead of pulling away, they briefly smiled at each other before pressing their bodies even closer and tighter together.

* * *

Yugi was trying hard to keep his eyes on the duel instead of glancing at both Judai and Yusei. Though it was kind of hard to focus when one of his hands was being gently caressed by Yusei’s gloved one and the other held firmly but securely by Judai’s calloused one. It probably did not help that Yugi was returning their gestures by tenderly rubbing his hand over Yusei's and tightly squeezing Judai’s. Yugi had no idea why he was allowing their hands to touch his so intimately yet having his hands in theirs just felt right to Yugi somehow.

_Being with Judai-kun and Yusei-kun like this does feel nice_ , thought Yugi as a small smile slipped on his face.

Before Yugi realized what he was doing, he leaned his head comfortably on Judai’s shoulder. But when Judai suddenly took his hand from Yugi’s, Yugi noticed what he just did and was about to take his head away from Judai and apologize. However, to Yugi’s surprise, he soon found Judai’s arm encircle him from behind before pulling him right into his lap. Yugi blushed at the new position he was in, but the moment he felt Judai’s arms wrap around him once more and pull him against his chest a contented sigh left Yugi’s lips.

“Is this better Yugi-san?” Judai asked with a light chuckle.

Yugi gazed at Judai with a grin. “Yes Judai-kun, this is a much more comfortable position,” happily replied Yugi.

Judai grinned back in response and before Yugi could blink, Judai’s lips suddenly connected with his. By the time Yugi processed that Judai was kissing him, Judai pulled away with a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Glad I could make you more comfortable Yugi-san,” he said with a wink causing Yugi to blush once more.

Yugi was not sure how to respond to that so he simply turned his attention back to the duel. Of course, all Yugi could think about now was the brief kiss Judai just gave him and how good it had felt.

* * *

By the time Atem realized that something was off, it was too late for him to do anything about it. For when the Pharaoh returned inside the puzzle, he had noticed something affecting the maze in his soul room. True his soul room had become less maze-like once he regained his memories but there were still plenty of traps and dead ends that were quite dangerous for one who did not know their way around it. Yet now, Atem noticed that all the doors had been forced wide open and any mental traps had been taken down entirely. It was as if the maze was now solved and all the paths were now clear. This alarmed Atem greatly and so he searched inside his room for whatever was causing this. But the more he ventured deeper into the maze, the more he started feeling the effects of whatever was infecting his soul room.

Atem had to chuckle at the situation. It did not take long for the Pharaoh to figure out that they had been utterly played. He realized that Paradox was just a distraction to whatever the real end game was. Admittedly, Atem was impressed by whoever set this whole thing up. But still, he could not help wondering what their purpose was and why they had gone through so much trouble.

As Atem succumbed more and more to the power, a sly smirk came to his lips as he came to a new door that the power had created in his soul room. Entering the new room, Atem knew exactly what it contained within.

“It seems whoever is behind this has a very perverted mind,” said Atem with a chuckle.

Atem then left the room and headed to the main door to his soul room. He opened the door and crossed the familiar hallway that connected his and Yugi’s soul rooms. As usual, Yugi’s door to his soul room was wide open; however, Atem noticed the changes being made to Yugi’s room as well. The children’s toys in Yugi’s room were turning into ‘adult” toys which made Atem smirk. There were also other things Atem noticed that the power had altered in Yugi’s room.

“Well Aibou, it looks like we’re going to have a lot of fun with our new friends from the future,” proclaimed Atem with an excited look in his eyes.

* * *

Yusei knew that the moment Judai decided to sit in his lap while Yugi was still in his, he could no longer be bothered in watching the tournament. How could he when he had his arms embracing both Judai and Yugi securely in his lap and how Judai’s back comfortably rested against his chest? Yusei was happily burying his face into Judai’s hair while nuzzling his nose in the back of his head. However, it seemed Judai wanted a little more than nuzzling from Yusei as he suddenly leaned his head backward causing Yusei’s face to touch his. Judai grinned at Yusei before pressing his lips against Yusei’s in an upside-down kind of kiss.

_I could get used to this_ , gleefully thought Yusei.

Yusei smirked against Judai’s lips before closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. Yusei then felt one of Judai’s hands on the back of his head and pushing his face down even more on top of his. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before both pulled away with smiles on their faces.

“Not bad Yusei-kun,” teased Judai.

“You’re not bad yourself Judai-san,” Yusei joked back.

“What about me?” suddenly asked Yugi in a mirthful tone as he turned his head to face them both.

Judai’s grin grew as he turned to face Yugi. “I’ll have to kiss you longer and you’ll have to kiss me back next time if you want me to give you a rating.”

“And we haven’t kissed yet Yugi-san so I’m afraid I can’t make an accurate comparison,” added Yusei with a sly smirk.

“I see, well in that case…”

Yugi then completely turned around in Judai’s lap before kissing Judai hard on the lips. Yusei watched amused as Judai began moaning into the kiss as Yugi continued to passionately kiss Judai. Suddenly, Yugi broke his kiss with Judai and then firmly planted his lips against Yusei’s for an equally hungry and desirable kiss. This time Judai was watching with amusement as Yusei was now moaning in pleasure from Yugi’s passionate kissing. When Yugi pulled away from Yusei’s lips, a smug look came on Yugi’s face.

“So, how’d I do?” Yugi asked with a huge grin.

Judai let out a chuckle. “Very good Yugi-san. In fact, you were so good I wouldn’t mind you kissing me again.”

“Same here,” agreed Yusei with a chuckle of his own.

A sly grin formed on Yugi’s face at their words. “I wouldn’t mind kissing you both again myself,” admitted Yugi in an alluring tone.

“Then kiss us again already,” egged on Judai with an eager look on his face.

Yugi immediately did just that as he started repeatedly exchanging passionate kisses between Judai and Yusei.

* * *

Judai had stopped watching the tournament a long time ago. He was too busy making out with Yugi and Yusei to care about anything else around him. Judai did not know the exact moment when their actions suddenly grew more sexual, but he surely did not care, and neither did Yugi and Yusei. They were becoming more and more aroused as Judai soon felt the bulge in Yusei’s pants poking him in the rear while he was sitting in Yusei’s lap. Judai was sure he was doing the same to Yugi considering the playful look Yugi was giving him. Before Judai knew it, he was purposefully rubbing his back against Yusei’s bulge while Yugi had started rocking against Judai’s. Their hands seemed to gain minds of their own as they started feeling up each other in very intimate places and ways.

_Damn, I want to fuck them so much right now,_ Judai thought as their actions continued to get more erotic every second.

Yugi then stunned Judai by turning completely around in his lap to face him and placed both legs around his waist. Yugi then kissed him vigorously while grinding himself against Judai’s waist. But Yugi did not stop there as he forced his tongue into Judai’s mouth while his hand slipped under Judai’s shirt to feel his chest. Judai was groaning in satisfaction as his tongue joined Yugi’s in a playful battle and Yugi’s grinding making his boner become harder. Judai gasped in surprise when he suddenly felt Yusei’s gloved hand slip under his pants and start fingering his dick while Yusei’s mouth was sucking and nibbling on his ear.

_So good…that’s it we’re gonna fuck_! Judai thought as he finally lost any restraint he had left.

Judai immediately broke away from the kiss and took Yusei’s hand out of his pants. Both Yugi and Yusei were confused about why Judai just stopped them, but Judai was quick to explain himself.

“We need to continue this somewhere more private,” Judai told them seriously.

Yugi and Yusei gained a look of understanding on their faces and Yugi offered his home as the perfect place for them to continue and they quickly accepted his suggestion.

As they left Domino Square and made their way to the Turtle Game Shop that ominous feeling inside Judai reared its ugly head once more. Ever since their duel with Paradox, that feeling had flared in the back of Judai’s mind. Judai did not understand why the feeling was there when everything was fine. Paradox was defeated, the stolen cards were returned, and he even got to know both Yugi and Yusei very well. Heck, even now he was about to be involved in what he was sure would end up being the best orgy of his life. So, like he had been doing ever since that feeling started, Judai continued to ignore it and instead put all his focus and energy on the fun he was about to have with Yugi and Yusei.

* * *

This was the second time Yubel was being influenced by a foreign power. Like when they were being corrupted by the Light of Ruin, they knew it was happening but could not stop it regardless. At least this time, they were not turned against their beloved if anything their adoration and possessiveness for Judai grew even more. Yes, it seemed this power was not trying to alter or distort them, its goal appeared to be removing any virtuous boundaries, no matter how little they had in the first place, and unleashing all their most selfish thoughts and sinful desires. Yes, Yubel could sense that they were still very much themselves only freed from the restrictions of morality.

Yubel was amused whenever their beloved ignored the darkness inside of him that tried to warn him of the foreign power’s infiltration. It seemed that their precious Judai was enjoying himself with the others too much to care. Not that they could blame Judai, their new company was much preferred than any others that their beloved regularly dealt with.

When Yubel felt the ties that connected Judai to his friends breaking and new stronger ones were being formed between the ones present, they were positively ecstatic. Even the bond that connected Judai to the boy Johan was slowly unraveling and disappearing right before their eyes. And it was not just Judai this was happening to either. Strings that most likely tied the others to their friends were being cut and removed as well, though they noticed that the strings connected to Yusei that were covered by the same red aura as the red dragon took the longest to weaken and hardest to sever. Though eventually they too were cut and now the new strings that connected Yusei to the rest of them were the strongest.

Yubel took note that the closer Judai and the others became the more the strange power took hold over them as it influenced and tainted the new bonds that were being created between them. And just like Yubel, the others’ morals and virtues were swiftly being torn down and their darkest thoughts and yearnings were rising to the surface. So, it was not surprising to Yubel that Judai and the other two ended up engaging in very intimate actions by the time the tournament was halfway over. They would have joined in at that moment as well, but their beloved had been right in suggesting they continue somewhere more secluded. By the time Judai and the others reached the game shop and started having a full-blown make-out session, Yubel was excitedly ready to have fun with Judai and their new lovers.

* * *

Yugi briefly wondered how the three of them went from watching a Duel Monsters Tournament to suddenly leaving in the middle of that said tournament and start making out with each other on top of his bed. However, when he felt Yusei’s lips leaving his only to be replaced with Judai’s and how Yusei’s lips were now heavily sucking on his neck, Yugi no longer cared how they got to this point. Yugi closed his eyes in bliss as he kissed Judai back and allowed their tongues to dance with one another. He soon felt gloved hands unbuckle his choker and remove it from his neck, no doubt so Yusei could get more access to his neck. Yusei did not disappoint as Yugi shivered in pleasure when Yusei’s lips trailed kisses all over his neck while allowing his tongue to lap against his skin after each kiss. Judai also seemed to grow more vigorous as Yugi suddenly gasped into the kiss when he felt Judai’s hand begin rubbing energetically in between his legs. Judai took advantage of the gasp Yugi made and pushed his tongue deeper into Yugi’s mouth while pressing his lips firmer against his lips. A heavy moan rumbled in Yugi’s throat as a gloved hand joined Judai’s before both hands rubbed faster and harder in the area between his legs. Yugi was growing more aroused as the two boys continued their fondling and made him desperately wish that their clothes were not currently in the way.

Judai and Yusei must have felt the same way because they both suddenly stopped kissing Yugi and started working together to remove his clothing. Yugi gladly cooperated with them as he helped Yusei take off his school jacket and helped Judai unbuckle his pants. Yusei then started lifting Yugi’s black shirt which caused the Millennium Puzzle to touch Yugi’s bare chest as his shirt no longer separated the item from his skin. Another shiver of pleasure spiked through Yugi as the metal from the Puzzle seemed to send a pulse of warmth on his skin that shot through his whole body. 

_Let me pleasure you as well Aibou_ , Atem seductively said to Yugi in his mind.

His Other Self then appeared beside Yugi in spiritual form before his translucent hands touched the Puzzle. The second the spirit touched the Millennium Item it glowed in a golden light and once the light faded Yugi’s Other Self was now corporal.

“Mind if I join in?” Atem asked in a mirthful tone.

“Not at all Atem-san,” replied Yusei with a smile.

“Yeah, the more the merrier,” Judai said in agreement before he heard an amused chuckle.

“In that case, I’ll join in on the fun as well,” announced Yubel as they too appeared before them in spirit form with a smirk on their face and then immediately became corporal as well.

It did not take long for the four of them to finish removing all Yugi’s clothes and having their way with him.

Yugi was amazed at how great it felt to be heavily fucked by four people one after another. Yugi figured he had to have orgasmed six times by now and by the lustful and eager looks on the others’ faces they were about to do a whole lot more to him.

Yugi did not think it was possible to feel so much pleasure at one time. The kiss he was sharing with Yubel was the wildest and zealous kiss he ever had. Yusei’s tongue was exploring all around his neck and down to his chest causing Yugi’s body to shiver in delight. Judai was pounding his manhood into Yugi’s rear like a jackhammer causing Yugi to make the most delightful sounds. And lastly, His Other Self was doing things to him that made Yugi orgasm uncontrollably to the point he could not think anymore.

Yugi was now convinced that meeting Judai and Yusei had to fate. They were meant to be together just as much as Atem was meant to be with him and he would be damned if anyone tried to take them away from him. This was the best thing that ever happened to him and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

It was moments like this that proved to Atem that he and Yugi made the right choice in not going through with the Ceremonial Duel. If they had, he would be in the afterlife right now and would have missed out on this wonderful experience he was sharing with his partner and the three from the future. Of course, Atem was not a fool, he knew perfectly well that if it were not for them being influenced by the powerful magic, none of them would be doing this of their own volition. He still wondered what purpose making the five of them have an orgy served, but frankly, he did not care enough about that to not enjoy himself at this moment. Atem figured they would find out soon enough, right now his main concern was causing his Partner and their new lovers as many orgasms as possible.

Now that he had his full memories, Atem easily knew how to please multiple persons at the same time. As pharaoh, he often had several concubines in his bed and had learned all kinds of ways to handle polygamy sex. He had graciously enjoyed being the first one to make his Partner cum and the first to enter him. After him, the other three had their turn in sticking their members inside his Partners already throbbing opening. When they all had their fill with his Partner, it was decided that he would be next. Like Yugi, they each had their turn in pushing their way inside of him and making him cum from each penetration before doing more pleasurable things to his body.

His Partner was currently sucking on his hardening crock while Judai was penetrating him from behind with his hard member. Yusei was constantly roaming his hands over his chest and licking him all over his body lick a lollypop, and Yubel had his lips captured in a forceful kiss with her sharp teeth piercing his lips as her claws raked fervently through his scalp. With all their ministrations, it did not take Atem even a minute before he orgasmed, and his semen poured into his Partner’s mouth. Atem moaned into the kiss with Yubel as he felt his Partner slurping down his juices and using his tongue to lick his dripping tip. However, before he could even rest from that orgasm another one came just as Judai fully released himself into his ass. Once more Yugi drank up his spilled seed and sucked on his crock even more.

Atem lost count of how many times he orgasmed by now. All he could focus on was how good his new lovers made him feel as they screwed him like crazy. Atem was certain that this was much better than being in the afterlife.

* * *

Yusei knew he owed Judai and Yugi so much for all they had done for him in getting Stardust Dragon back and giving him the confidence to continue the duel with Paradox. The more Yusei got to know Yugi and Atem, he felt that history did not do them enough justice. Sure, there were records about Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, but there was nothing about how often they were saving the world and going against villains almost every day. Then there was Judai. The moment Yusei had met Judai, he knew that Judai deserved his uttermost respect. Judai’s whole essence had screamed power and majesty to Yusei and something inside of Yusei could not help but show absolute admiration for Judai. From the way Judai had protected them in the duel with Paradox, to how he handled the stolen spirits and Paradox’s body and hearing all Judai had gone through, Yusei’s respect for Judai grew more and more. As far as Yusei was concerned, Yugi, Atem, and Judai deserved so much more than they were given. They deserved to be praised and adored as the true kings they were, and Yusei had no problem being the one to give them all that and more.

Yusei was always good with his hands and he used them to bring pleasure to Yugi and Atem as much as possible. He was glad when his actions made them both crave for more as moans and groans escaped their mouths. Yusei also found his tongue to be just as good as his hands and had eagerly enjoyed using his tongue to travel over their bodies. Yusei relished in satisfying them in such tantalizing ways and could not wait to do the same to Judai; however, that would have to wait since it was his turn to be pleasured now.

Yusei was quick to pick up the trend they had going on here. First, everyone would take turns fucking the person, and then each would do what they felt they were best at when it came to pleasing the person. Yugi seemed to be eager when it came to sucking off dicks, Atem would be the one to uses his fingers, tongue, and member to penetrate the inside, Judai was always energetically fucking someone’s ass as fast and hard as often as he could, and Yubel took the kissing on the lips to a whole new level. And now each of them was doing exactly what they have been doing to the others on Yusei to which he liked immensely.

Once they were done with Yusei, he expected Judai to take his turn next. Yet to his surprise Yubel made it clear that they wanted some one-on-one action with Yusei. Yusei was surprised by this and wondered why the Duel Spirit demanded this, but Judai seemed to have an idea and so agreed to Yubel’s request while he, Yugi, and Atem decided to have their fun together in the meantime. Before Yusei could process what was happening, Yubel pounced on him and connected their lips with his once more.

The more Yubel clawed, bit, and fucked Yusei, the more Yusei became feral and aggressive in response. Yusei hardly had any coherent thought left running through his head as primal urges were taking him over. As the fucking with Yubel escalated, Yusei’s eyes became reptilian-like and gained a hint of yellow in them. Even Yusei’s teeth had become a little sharper and more pointed as growls and snarls slipped through his mouth. It was not until Yusei attempted to bite Yubel on the shoulder, that Yubel finally stopped. A smirk appeared on Yubel’s lips as they forced Yusei’s mouth away from their neck.

“Oh no Yusei-kun, I’m the superior dragon here,” confidently stated Yubel before they swiftly bit down hard on Yusei’s neck.

Yusei immediately became still the moment Yubel bite his neck. Yubel then removed their teeth from Yusei’s flesh and began teasingly licking over the bite mark on Yusei’s neck. A soft growl came from Yusei as he turned his head to the side so more of his neck could be exposed to Yubel. When Yubel saw this, they were quite pleased.

“That’s right my little star dragon, you submit yourself to me,” claimed Yubel with delight.

Yubel then took advantage of Yusei’s exposed neck and started taking more bites on it before sucking hard on the marks they made on his skin. Yubel continued to bite Yusei’s neck as they fucked him over and over until Yusei was completely submissive and was no longer aggressive. Yubel then took their teeth out of Yusei’s neck and turned his face towards them. When Yubel saw Yusei’s face, Yusei’s eyes were back to normal and no doubt so were his teeth. However, Yusei's mind was still chaotic. Yusei still had those animalistic urges and thoughts roaming loud and clear in his head, and his more rational and level-headed thoughts had been mixed up with those primal ones. Fortunately, it seemed Yubel understood what was going on in his head and made everything clear to him.

“I’ve rejoined your dragon and human soul. You are now as you should be my little star dragon,” elaborated Yubel with a grin while scraping her claws tenderly along the side of Yusei’s face.

Yusei instantly understood the meaning behind Yubel’s words as memories of another life long-forgotten suddenly came rushing back to Yusei. Once upon a time, the Signers and Signer Dragons were the same, both human and the dragon, two forms but one soul. And now Yusei and Stardust Dragon were whole once again thanks to Yubel. Yusei wanting to show the elder dragon his thanks for restoring him, reached up and burrowed his nose in the crock of Yubel's neck while producing a soft growl in appreciation.

“You’re welcome Yusei-kun, but now it is time to please our precious Judai,” replied Yubel as they playfully combed through Yusei’s hair.

Yusei lifted his head from Yubel as a smirk broke out on his face.

“I agree Yubel-senpai, it’s time for us to please Haou-sama now.”

And now that Yusei regained his memories as both Stardust and the emperor of Aztec he was more than ready to show his Supreme King just how much he was willing to please him.

* * *

Yubel was able to utilize their body very well. They could produce the male appendage needed to penetrate and the female equivalent whenever necessary, which made this whole experience even more entertaining. Yubel especially enjoyed their time with their star dragon. When Yubel had first seen Yusei, they had sensed the gaping hole in his soul as though something had been ripped out of it. It was not until Stardust Dragon was returned to Yusei that Yubel figured it out. Stardust and Yusei shared the same soul. Yubel did not know why the two halves of his soul had been split and they did not care why either. But when it became clear that Yusei was now a permanent fixture in Judai’s life, Yubel would not allow any possible vulnerabilities in Yusei to remain that could be exploited and used against Judai. So, they took it upon themselves to resolve the matter and reconnect the two fragments of Yusei’s soul. Yubel was pleased to see the dragon in Yusei easily submit to them and eventually acknowledge them as the elder dragon.

There was also something else that happened to Yusei once the two halves of his soul merged as they picked up a slight difference in their little star dragon's mind and personality. Yubel found themselves liking what resulted from their time with Yusei. Now that Yusei was both human and Duel Monster, the dragon in Yusei made him become more subservient and devoted towards Judai as he acknowledged Judai as his Supreme King.

As each of them was taking turns plunging inside their Judai, Yubel was ecstatic with how things were turning out for their beloved. Not only was Judai receiving all the adoration and reverence he rightfully deserved, but all his memories had been unlocked as well. Yubel did not expect Judai to regain all his memories during them fucking him, yet Yubel was not complaining at all. They had noticed the second the memories returned when they met Judai’s eyes as they entered Judai and poured themselves inside of him. Yubel could sense that all that Judai had been in the past was swiftly assimilating with who he was now. Shock and astonishment had appeared on Judai’s face when he was first bombarded with the memories, but now after the memories settled in Judai was oozing with confidence, authority, and overwhelming power. Their Supreme King was fully reawakened and Yubel could not wait for the rest to witness just what their king was truly capable of.

Yubel could see the wonderment and admiration on the others' faces the moment Judai showed them who he was. Yubel was smirking with glee as they saw how the rest were now willing to show their love to Judai. Each of them understood that their Judai held the highest authority and power amongst their clan and were eager to do whatever they could to please him. Finally, Judai was being treated like the powerful and respected king he was and would be loved by ones that were worthy of him.

* * *

Judai had savored the fact that he just screwed the freaking King of Games and the Pharaoh like raving dogs in heat for the third time. Apparently what Judai discovered about himself is that he enjoyed anal sex the best. Sure, he liked the other ways of penetrating too, but it was just something about fucking Yugi, Atem, and Yusei in their asses with his dick that turned Judai on. He was sure he used his crock more for ass fucking than all of them and he was proud of that fact. Another thing that Judai realized about himself was that he liked being in control and in charge. When he, Yugi, and Yusei first started feeling up one another while watching the tournament, he coaxed them to leave and find a better place to go so they could continue to explore each other in private. After they had finished fucking Yugi to kingdom come, he was the one who told them they should focus on one person at a time. And now that it was his turn, he told them exactly what he wanted each of them to do to satisfy him.

Regaining all his memories during sex was simply amazing for Judai. So many thoughts and emotions from his past crashed into him and Judai took it all in stride. Now that Judai had his complete memory he wanted to share all of who he was with his new lovers. When they all finished fucking him, Judai took the chance to show them exactly who and what he was. His eyes turned gold and his power flowed out as he briefly connected his soul with Yugi, Atem, and Yusei. Judai could see the sheer awe on their faces as they were now feeling the full glorious essence of the Gentle Darkness that was one of the very first beings created in this universe.

For one moment they saw everything that the Gentle Darkness witnessed since its existence. From seeing the very first heavenly beings to the first Duel Monsters to exist, how the Light of Ruin came to be, the creation and fall of man, and even all Judai’s past lives to his current one. When Judai was sure they saw enough, he was ready to disconnect their souls yet to his surprise they used the connection to show Judai everything about themselves in turn. Judai saw it all, Atem’s life in Egypt and as the spirit of the Puzzle, Yusei’s past life as a Signer and his current one, and lastly Yugi’s entire life story from childhood to now.

Judai almost gasped when he could sense something remarkably familiar inside Yugi. He had not caught it before, but now that they were connected in such a way, Judai felt it immediately. Judai did not hesitate to plunge his power deeper inside Yugi’s soul and spark the beautiful light that was dormant in him. Judai could see the look of recollection and joy on Yugi’s face as his true self was awakened inside of him. A huge grin slipped on Judai’s face when Yugi gave him a grin of his own. The Gentle Darkness at long last was reunited with its Light of Creation and they had a lot of catching up to do. With everyone’s souls still connected, no words needed to be spoken as Yusei, Atem, and Yubel enjoyed each other while Yugi and Judai celebrated their reunion in many fun ways.

Judai could feel the darkness inside him become erotic as he entered Yugi and felt Yugi’s light respond just as frantically to his darkness. Judai smashed his lips against Yugi’s just as he orgasmed inside of him. Yugi made the loveliest sounds as Judai ravished his mouth and continued to go in and out of Yugi until both lost themselves to the pleasure. Judai removed his lips from Yugi and took a moment to look at Yugi with complete adoration in his eyes.

“I’m so happy I finally found you in this life my lovely light,” happily claimed Judai as he allowed his forehead to touch Yugi’s.

Yugi’s eyes were filled with just as much affection as he looked up at Judai.

“I’m happy to be with you again as well my darling darkness,” lovingly replied Yugi before allowing his lips to connect with Judai’s for a passionate kiss.

Judai found himself once again using his crock to penetrate Yugi’s behind and fuck his ass senseless. Judai was moaning and groaning along with Yugi as his dick slipped back and forth between Yugi’s butt cheeks repeatedly. Even after the sixth time Judai fucked Yugi’s ass he still did not stop and continued to do it again and again until Yugi’s butt was sore and numb. The only reason why Judai eventually stopped was that he finally grew too tired to continue.

“You know, if I can never sit down again it will be your fault, right?” teased Yugi as he sent a cheeky smile in Judai’s direction.

A grin formed on Judai’s lips in return as he looked at Yugi in response. “You can always fuck my ass back just as hard for retribution,” answered Judai with a naughty gleam in his eyes.

A sly expression came on Yugi’s face knowing that Judai’s offer was to be taken seriously.

“I think I’ll do just that; my ass must have its vengeance on you Ju-chan,” Yugi declared with a smirk.

It did not take long for Yugi to stick his dick inside Judai’s ass and start pounding him from behind. Judai's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Yugi’s crock was making its way further and further into his ass. Judai’s cum flowed immediately when Yugi’s dick fully entered him and started hitting all the right areas inside his ass.

“Harder Yu-chan…fuck my ass harder!” screamed Judai in absolute bliss.

“As you wish Ju-chan,” playfully answered Yugi before increasing his speed and strength as he pushed deeper into Judai’s rear.

Judai cried out in pure satisfaction when Yugi orgasmed inside his ass and Judai begged Yugi not to stop.

“Please don’t stop Yu-chan! Please keep fucking my ass!” yelled Judai as he was lost in a sex-crazed frenzy.

Yugi did not answer back, instead, he allowed his actions to speak for him as he took his member out of Judai only to slam it back in as strong and hard as he could. Judai was moaning constantly as Yugi’s dick was entering his ass even stronger than before and Judai instantly came as Yugi’s dick was traveling into his rear. Judai’s hands were gripping the bed covers as tightly as he could as Yugi orgasmed once more inside his ass sent him over the edge.

“Again! Again!” frantically demanded Judai.

When Yugi took his dick out of Judai’s ass, Judai expected Yugi to go right back in yet instead he felt a different-sized crock going into his ass this time.

“Aibou needed to take a little break now Judai-sama, but the rest of us will be happy to take over for him,” Atem announced as he pushed his hard crock more and more into Judai’s ass.

With that, Atem continued to fuck Judai from behind as long as he could before Yusei went next and then lastly Yubel. After they were done with him, Judai then in turn ended up fucking each of them in their asses repeatedly. Judai loved every second of ass fucking he was doing and getting, making it obvious to Judai that he has a serious butt sex fetish.

When Judai was looking as if he wanted them to fuck his ass once again, Atem intervened. “I know you're eager for more Judai-sama but allow us to please you in other ways. I promise what I have in mind for you will feel just as good if not more,” wagered Atem with a grin.

Judai paused as he thought about Atem’s proposal. “Are you sure you could keep that promise Atem-dono, I seem to have a thing for ass fucking over anything else,” confessed Judai, as he was a little unsure if whatever else they did, would truly compare to the incredible feeling of having butt sex.

“Rest assured Judai-sama, I will make good on that promise,” answered Atem with a confident expression on his face.

Judai moaned in pure satisfaction as Yugi worked wonders on his manhood. It seemed Atem had not been exaggerating when he said Yugi was the best dick sucker out of all of them. And after the others had their turn playing with his member Judai had to agree with the Pharaoh that Yugi’s skills were phenomenal. As Yugi sucked, he would take little nibbles on his flesh and his tongue would expertly lap around his shaft in a tantalizing circular motion. Yugi would then comb his teeth gently over the appendage causing a ticklish yet soothing sensation before following up with his tongue roaming over the areas his teeth had just left. Then whenever he orgasmed, Yugi sucked up his cum like a vacuum and his tongue would eagerly lap up any excess cum that was left on the tip. When Yugi had teasingly flicked his tongue on Judai’s tip before taking a small but hard bite on the tip, Judai had lost it. 

“Ok that settles it, Yu-chan, you’re doing the dick sucking from now on,” proclaimed Judai in an assertive and husky tone.

Yugi took his mouth from Judai’s dick and looked up at Judai.

“Does that apply to everyone or only to you Ju-chan?” Yugi asked with genuine curiosity.

Judai thought about it for a moment and then made his decision.

“You’re amazing dick sucking skills should be shared with everyone Yu-chan. You should be the one to do it as often as possible,” Judai told him in a firm yet affectionate tone as he briefly caressed Yugi's cheek with his fingers.

Yugi simply nodded in understanding and gladly accepted his new role as he immediately went back to sucking on Judai’s dick.

While Yugi was the best sucker, Atem was the best fucker. Atem clearly showed to have the most experience out of all of them as he pleasured them in ways they never thought possible. The Pharaoh would sometimes force himself fast and hard inside of Judai, other times he would be purposefully slow and teasing until he drove Judai crazy from being so close to orgasm, and whenever he hit Judai’s sweet spot he would hit it repeatedly until Judai caved.

“Am I pleasing you well Judai-sama?” Atem asked Judai with a knowing smirk.

“Very well Atem-dono,” answered Judai with a joyous expression on his face.

Atem chuckled in response, “So you agree that my ideas to please you were better than yours after all?” he asked with a teasing voice.

After the glorious experiences Judai had when he finally allowed Atem to have his way with him however he wanted, Judai could not deny that Atem’s methods were much better than his.

“Fine, you win. You have more experience than us in this area so whatever you came up with for us, we’ll do it from now on,” claimed Judai with a grin, which made Atem incredibly pleased to hear.

“Good, now allow me to show you other ways that we can please you even more Judai-sama.”

Judai was moaning in ecstasy as Atem’s tongue pushed itself deeper and deeper into his prostrate while making sure he was licking every inch it could touch. Just as Judai was close to the edge, Atem suddenly took his tongue out and quickly replaced it with his large, hardened shaft. The sudden switch made Judai gasp in surprise and delight as Atem’s member slammed against his sweet spot making Judai instantly cum.

“Aibou, again,” Atem signaled to Yugi with a quick look.

“Right,” Yugi happily answered with a grin on his lips, understanding exactly what Atem wanted him to do.

Once again Yugi engulfed Judai’s leaking crock into his mouth and immediately started sucking vigorously. When Yugi was done sucking off Judai, Atem would enter him again causing Judai to orgasm and Yugi would follow by sucking him off. Judai continued to be amazed at the many ways Atem made him cum so easily and quickly almost like breathing. Just when he thought he was spent and could not spill out any more of his sperm, Atem would find a way to make him ejaculate all over again.

Judai was used to Yubel’s kisses being possessive and aggressive so when his lover would bruise and cut his lips with their sharp teeth, he loved it. There was even a point where they bit down so hard that blood burst from his lips and Yubel eagerly licked it all up. Yet the best part was the scorching fire that radiated from Yubel’s mouth that transferred into him every time their lips connected. Judai knew that it was the powerful heat of the dragon that carried in their core that Yubel was bringing to the surface to do this. Any normal person would be severely damaged by having literal fire enter their mouths and slip down their throat, but fortunately, none of them were normal.

“My kisses are more favorable aren’t they beloved,” claimed Yubel with a smug smirk.

Judai's blistered tongue swirled around the inside of his slightly scorched mouth before coming out to lick over his swollen and damaged lips before a huge grin came to his face.

“So, I take it you want to do most of the kissing from now on?” asked Judai in a knowing tone.

“Oh, I want more than that,” Yubel replied in a sly voice.

Yubel surprised Judai by suddenly raking her claws all over his chest and back, creating marks and scratches on his skin that were both painful and pleasurable. His lover then set her tongue ablaze with sweltering heat and began licking every wound she created with her claws. This caused the wounds to fester and burn, yet Judai was enjoying the pain more than he thought he would. A delighted groan erupted from Judai’s mouth when Yubel started sinking her teeth into his flesh wherever there was a place on his body that remained unmarked. Yubel then removed their mouth from his skin and gave Judai a coy look.

“I will be the one responsible for turning each one of you into full-blown masochists,” announced Yubel with a naughty gleam in their eyes.

Judai could not stop the grin from spreading on his lips. “No one would be better suited for that job than you my love.”

“And you better not forget it,” said Yubel with a smirk before crashing their lips harshly onto Judai’s once more.

Yusei was a miracle worker with his hands and tongue. Every time his fingers or tongue brushed over the injuries Yubel inflicted on his body, they were being healed and his skin repaired like new. While Yubel’s touches were infused with the heat of a burning sun, Yusei’s were cool like a gentle breeze. Yusei would also leave traces of love bites marked on his skin that made Judai’s whole body shiver in desire. Then to Judai’s shock, Yusei’s hands began to firmly massage his back causing Judai to close his eyes in bliss and release a relaxing sigh. Yusei then left his back and started massaging his shoulders, his arms, his neck, and then returned to his back. His body had not felt this relaxed in a long time. Judai was sure that Yusei would give a professional masseur a run for his money.

“Do you want me to massage the rest of your body, Haou-sama?” Yusei asked in a respectful and hopeful tone.

“Yes, please Sei-chan, I want to enjoy those magical hands all over my body,” immediately answered Judai.

“As you wish,” Yusei replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

Yusei took the words “all over” quite literally as Yusei’s hands had massaged his butt from outside to in-between his butt cheeks to his inner thighs and his entrance before going to his legs and feet.

“Please turn around Haou-sama,” requested Yusei and Judai did so without any hesitation.

Yusei went straight for Judai’s chest, tenderly massaging both the upper and lower areas. Once again Judai was caught off guard when Yusei’s hands went even lower and started massaging and pumping his member. Judai moaned in excitement as Yusei squeezed, pulled, and rubbed his dick as his fingers spread their coolness all around the appendage. Yusei then massaged Judai’s whole body once more but this time with his moist tongue. Judai was astonished by how Yusei was able to maneuver his tongue in such precise and provocative ways that left his skin tingling and his body completely stress-free. Judai did note that Yusei purposefully avoided his member this time when he reached that area which made sense since that was Yugi’s territory. Despite that, Yusei still found plenty of other great places on Judai’s body for his tongue to massage.

“How did I do?” asked Yusei after he finished giving Judai another full body massage with his hands and tongue.

“Wonderful Sei-chan, my body hasn’t felt this good in ages,” praised Judai bringing an appreciative expression on Yusei’s face.

“I’m glad I could please you Haou-sama,” Yusei stated with a warm smile.

“Do you want to please me more Sei-chan?” asked Judai with an amused smirk as he fondly stroked Yusei’s face.

“Of course I do,” Yusei said eagerly as he leaned his face more into Judai’s caressing touch.

“Then from now on I want you to use those incredible hands and tongue of yours to satisfy all of our bodies as much as possible,” Judai told him.

“I will be more than glad to do that for you Haou-sama,” replied Yusei with nothing but his loyal devotion for Judai laced in his words.

Judai could not help but chuckle at Yusei’s response. He knew it was not just Yusei, all of them respected and valued him above anyone and anything else. After all, it made sense why they viewed him in such a way when he thought about it. He was the Supreme King the true ruler of Duel Monsters and spirits. He was the Herald of the Gentle Darkness, one of the very first beings in creation. He was the most powerful one here among them, Therefore, he had every right to be the one to protect them, to take care of them, to guide them, to teach them, to save them, and most importantly the only one who could genuinely love them. They all knew it and they all willingly accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a poly/orgy so please let me know how I did. If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see happen in future sex scenes, such as who you want to join in at times or other fetishes/kinks that the five develop, or even if you want some one-on-one or threesome sexual moments, feel free to share and I will try to include them.
> 
> The next part of the series will carry on with more plot so I'm not sure when the next full sex scene will happen yet so hopefully this will hold you until then.


End file.
